galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mother Moore's Happy Orphanage
Confused "Social Services is the smallest and perhaps most neglected area of government responsibility. The reason for this is the Citizen status. Union Citizens avail themselves to a wide range of social services for free " I am confused about why social services would be neglected. Given what follows I could see it being the smallest, and I could specifically see non-cit orphans in particular being neglected. But with the degree of positive right associated with Union citizenship (things like the 500cr salary and housing available for doing nothing) I have a hard time seeing that enough citizens would not demand that social services not be neglected. Basically under the theory that demand for something goes up when the cost is perceived to be low. And under the described circumstances personal cost for these things is very low. SoronelHaetir (talk) 19:48, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Three Class Society the Union was created as a class less society, but the wars and the pioneer can do attitude has given rise to the Union Citizen Act. the Act implemented created in effect a 3 Class Society 1) Union Citizen 2) Union Residents 3) Non Cits 1) Anyone residing within the Union and being a member of an Active Member society has the right to become a Union Citizen (Individual may also just be Union Citizen without a particular society) The individual must complete Union School ,HPI on file, complete the Citizentest and spend 22 month at a Union or federal approved service. The Service can and is often in a field of interest and is seen as vocational training. A Citizen has a host of benefits: Free Health care (everything teeth, hangnails, cosmetic surgery, counceling, psycho surgery), Free education on all levels, School, college, University, vocational, free legal protection (Court Clerks system),OOP, and for any other Social welfare issues citizen has the Citizen Service Office - Providing 500 credits /mo and basic housing if needed- requested, Free counseling ,Subsidized Travel, Union Bank Account, Basic GalNet account Unrestricted travel within the Union,CITI, No taxes other than a general sales and service tax) 2) Person who is in the process of becoming Citizen, Legal Immigrants, School kids. Or persons who refuse to serve, do not want to go to school, do not want to vote. Must pay full price for travel, only basic halth care Injures, serious illnesses. Everything else costs money, No Free Legal protection, Higher education is not free, No Citizen Office, Basic Social services (emergency only) Private Bank account, No basic Galnet.HPI must be provided or tested if demanded. Some Local laws might restrict travel or deny community access. Must have Resident ID when leaving place of residence. Must register residence address.Access to Union services and places might be limited, 3) Non Cits, visitors and guests of non hostile Non Union societies, Indiviuals who lost Citizen Status, Individuals refusing to obtain Resident ID, Objecting to government control. Free Medical and Social services reduced to life threatening injuries and diseases, Local laws might restict access. Travel restricted (Travel documents and temporary ID must be obtained) Legal protection limited to basic rights (Freedom of choice, freedom of speech, right to be unharmed, (A citizen can not hit or injure a Non Cit other than in self defense) Non Cits may avail to very basic services if available , Local communities are not reuired to provide. It is this level of Social Service the Union Government neclects and usually contracts out to privates companies. Larger Space Ports and larger Communitiesin general have Union Resident and Non Cit Social services available. Union Citizens do not need them. Every problem can be brought to the Citizen Office and a host of solutions and services free of charge are available. i.E. Lost money stranded during travels. Housing in Portels is available for free until travel arrangements to get home are made. Opening a business, Free Business school, Interest free Start Up loans, Chamber of Commerce programs available, want to study at Leedei University 10,000 light years away . Union Education (School Board) assists with moving, finding housing, travel etc. Financial problems - Professional Life manager services are available etc. If you are serious about being a citizen the government is serious about you..) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:22, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I can work that up into something, about non-cit social services being extremely neglected, and given how the Union operates I could very much see that being the case. SoronelHaetir (talk) 23:16, March 21, 2014 (UTC)